vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Talk:Protista
}} Could anyone give a one-line description of these things? Piet 13:16, 4 November 2005 (UTC) The subdivision into the kingdoms Plantae, Animalia, Archaea, Bacteria, Fungi and Protista is not according to current knowledge. Green algae, land plants and red algae make one lineage (Plantae), the fungi, choanoflagellates and animals (metazoa) make another one (Opisthokonta). All other so-called protists are further subdivided into several evolutionary lineages that are not monophyletic. A kingdom Protista doesn't exist and animals and land plants are no kingdoms of their own. Note Protista incertae sedes: Vampyrellida Unclassified protist genera - "approximately 220 genera that have been described but which still lack a contemporary identity and are unplaceable within a phylogenetic classification" (Patterson, 1999). Alternative classifications Alternative classifications of both Protozoa and Protista are shown. Honigberg et al. (1964) Phylum ''Protozoa''' * Subphylum Sarcomastigophora * Subphylum Sporozoa * Subphylum Cnidospora * Subphylum Ciliophora John O. Corliss (1984) From The kingdom Protista and its 45 phyla Kingdom Protista (or Protoctista) Haeckel, 1866 * Assemblage "Rhizopods" * Assemblage "Mastigomycetes" * Assemblage "Chlorobionts" * Assemblage "Euglenozoa" * Assemblage "Rhodophytes" * Assemblage "Cryptophytes" * Assemblage "Choanoflagellates" * Assemblage "Chromobionts" * Assemblage "Labyrinthomorphs" * Assemblage "Polymastigotes" * Assemblage "Paraflagellates" * Assemblage "Actinopods" * Assemblage "Dinoflagellates" * Assemblage "Ciliates" * Assemblage Sporozoa * Assemblage Microsporidia * Assemblage Haplosporidia * Assemblage Myxosporidia Cavalier-Smith (1993) From Kingdom Protozoa and its 18 phyla In Empire Eukaryota Kingdom Protozoa Goldfuss, 1818 stat. nov. Owen 1858/9 emend. Cavalier-Smith, 1987 * Subkingdom Adictyozoa * Subkingdom Dictyozoa Cavalier-Smith (1998) From A revised six-kingdom system of life In Empire or Superkingdom Eukaryota Kingdom Protozoa Goldfuss 1818 stat. nov. Owen 1858 emend. * Subkingdom Archezoa * Subkingdom Neozoa Cavalier-Smith (2002) From The phagotrophic origin of eukaryotes and phylogenetic classification of Protozoa Kingdom Protozoa * Subkingdom Gymnomyxa * Subkingdom Corticata Protista is not a clade! (copied from another discussion, sorry, I was not connected). :I know the rules which is to use strict taxonomy on Wikispecies. :But it is true now that Protista is STILL NOT a taxon and this should be noted... :What is true is that Protista is in Eukaryota, but there are Protista (noted in bold below, I try to respect the names of the type of taxons or clades, but these typenames are mostly there to make the hierarchy more easily readable; I am trying to reconcile the various classifiaction, using strict monophylogenic taxonomy as the guide): :* in the (new) hyper-kingdom of Opistoconta: :** the (new) super-kingdom of 'Amoebozoa (part of former Protista), which contains: :*** the kingdom of Phalansterea :*** the kingdom of Protamoebae :**** the class of Lobosea or Lobosa (previously part of class Rhizopoda or vernacular name: rhizopods, in the former kingdom of Protista), which contains: :***** the subclass of Gymnamoebia, which contains: :****** the order of Euamoebida :****** the order of Copromyxida :****** the order of Acanthopodida :****** the order of Leptomyxida :****** the order of Loboreticulatida :***** the subclass of Testacealobosia, which contains: :****** the order of Arcellinida :****** the order of Himatismenida :****** the order of Trichosida :**** the class of Breviatea, which contains: :****** the order of Breviatida or breviatids :**** the class of Discosea :****** the order of Glycostylida or glycostylids :****** the order of Himatismenida or himatismenids :****** the order of Dermamoebida or dermamoebids :****** unclassified species in Incertae sedis Discosea, including: :******* the family of Hyalodiscidae or hyalodiscids :**** the class of Variosea, which contains: :****** the order of Phalansteriida :****** the order of Centramoebida :****** the order of Varipodida :****** unclassified species in Incertae sedis Varipodida :*** the kingdom of Conosa: :**** the branch of Mycetozoa or Mycetozoia, which contains: :***** the super-class of Eumyxa, which contains: :****** the class of Protostelea or protostelids :****** the class of Myxogastrea or myxomycetes, which contains: :******* the order of Parastelida or parastelids' :******* the order of '''Echinosteliida or echinosteliids :******* the order of Liceida or liceids :******* the order of Trichiida or trichiids :******* the order of Stemonitida or stemonitids :******* the order of Physarida or physarids :******* unclassified species of Incertae sedis Myxogastrea, including: :******** "Echinostelium" bisporum :******** Hyperamoeba :***** the super-class of Dictyostelea or Dictyostelia :**** the branch of Archeoamoeba (vernacular name: archeoamibs) :** in the super-kingdom of Bikonta: :*** the kingdom of Chromalveolata: :**** the branch (uncertain super-phylum) of Chromista (or brown linea, previously considered part of Protista) which contains: :***** the phylum of Cryptista, which contains: :****** the sub-phylum of Cryptomonada which contains: :******* the class of Cryptophyceae :******* the class of Goniomonadea :****** the sub-phylum of Leucocrypta :***** the uncertain phylum (assemblage) of Chromobionta or chromobionts, which contains: :****** the sub-phylum of Ochrophyta or stramenochromes (they were part of stramenopiles in Protista) which contains unsorted classes or families: :******* the super-class of Chrysophyta or chrysophytes, which contains: :******** the class of Chrysophycea :********* the sub-class of Synuridae or Synurophyceae or synurids :********* the sub-class of Chrysomonadidae or chrysomonadids :********* the sub-class of Sarcinochrysidae or sarcinochrysids :********* the sub-class of Chrysomeridae or chrysomerids :******** the class of Chrysophyteae or core chrysophytes, which contains: :********* the sub-class of chromulinales (Latin name unknown) :********* the sub-class of hibberdiales (Latin name unknown) :********* the sub-class of hydrurales (Latin name unknown) :********* the sub-class of chrysomeridales (Latin name unknown) :******* the super-class of Dictyochia, which contains: :******** the class of Actinochrysophyceae or axodines, which contains: :********* the sub-class of Silicophycidae or Silicoflagellatea or silicoflagellates :********* the sub-class of Abaxodinae or abodines :******** the class of Pelagophycea or pelagophytes :******* the super-class of Xanthophyta or xanthophytes, which contains: :******** the class of Xanthophycea or Tribophyceae, which contains: :********* the sub-class of Rhizochloridae :********* the sub-class of Tribophycidae :******* the super-class of Raphidomonadia or raphidophytes, which contains: :******** the class of Raphidomonadea or Chloromonadea :********* the sub-class of Raphidochloridae or raphidochlorids :********* the sub-class of Raphidochrysidae or raphidochrysids :******* the super-class of Eustigmatophyta or Eustigmista or eustigmatophytes, which contains: :******** the class of Eustigmatophycea :******* the super-class of Chlamydomyxa or chlamydomyxes :******* the super-class of Phaeothamniida or phaeothamniids :******* the super-class of Phaeophyta or brown algae :******** the class of Phaeophyceae or Melanophyceae :********* the subclass of Phaeophycidae or pheophycids :********* the subclass of Fucophycidae or fucophycids :******* the super-class of diatoms (Latin name searched) :******* the super-class of parmales (Latin name searched) :****** the sub-phylum of Bigyra :****** the sub-phylum of Sagenista :****** the sub-phylum of Haptophyta :**** the branch of Alveolata or Alveolobionta (previously considered part of Protista), which contains: :***** the sub-branch of Protalveolata which contains: :****** the class of Ellobiopsidae :****** the class of Colponemea :******* the ordine of Colponemida :******* the ordine of Algovorida :****** the class of Miozoa or Myzozoa, subdivided into: :******* the ordine of Dinozoa, which contains: :******** the order of Perkinsea :******** the order of Ebriidae (classification not confirmed now, separated from Dinoflagellata below) :******** the order of Dinophyta or Dinoflagellata (reformed) :******* the ordine of Apicomplexa, which contains: :******** the order of Apicomonada :******** the order of Sporozoa :***** the sub-branch of Ciliata or Ciliophora, which contains: :****** the class of Postciliodesmatophora :****** the class of Intramacronucleata :***** (Note that only some the former non monophyletic division/sub-kingdom of Stramenopila or Heterokonta in Protista were reclassified in these three branches) :*** the kingdom of Discicrista (not very well known, but previously part of Protista), contains: :**** the branch of Heterolobosea :**** the branch of Pseudociliata :**** the branch of diplonemids (Latin clade name unknown) :**** the branch of Euglenozoa or euglenids :**** the branch of kinetoplastids (Latin clade name unknown) :*** the kingdom of Excavata :*** the kingdom of Rhizaria (previously part of Rhizopoda) :*** in the kingdom of Plantae (reformed) preferably named now Archaeplastida (which contains vernacular: algaes and terrestrial plants): :**** the sub-kingdom of Glaucophyta (previously considered part of Protista) :* in the (new) hyper-kingdom of Opisthokonta (which also contains the reformed kingdom of Animalia which now contains the new kingdom of Choanoflagellata or Choanomonada, and the kingdom of Metazoa which are the vernacular animals): :** in a (new) unnamed taxon (which also contains the (reformed) kingdom of Fungi, whose most species were moved into the branch of Mycota): :*** the new kingdom of Mesomycetozoa (some listed them as part of Protista, this should not be true now) Note in this classification that all branches in Eukariota that are not part of Bikonta were named informally Unikonta, but the classification above shows that the Unikonta is not monophyletic. In fact Protista is now defined as all taxons (at various levels) in Eukaryota that are not in the kingdoms of Animalia, Plantae and Fungi. :All the classification of Protista is polyphylogenic, and uncertain as a clade (as demonstrated by rRNA studies published since 1999) :May be Protista should even be deleted from Wikispecies (or sorted out of the main navigation tree in a related article)!! 86.221.88.105 14:17, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :Note that the kingdoms of animals and Plantae were kept, only by extending them to include some species previouslay part of Protista :That's why some prefer to name the new clade of animals (vernacular name): Metazoa instead of: Animalia (was not a taxon before being reformed!) 86.221.88.105 14:32, 21 November 2006 (UTC) So I would also like to see the super-kingdom of Amoebozoa listed in Wikispecies at least at the same level as the (reformed) kingdom Animalia, Fungi (preferably renamed Mycota on Wikispecies, because it was reformed too) and the (reformed) kingdom of Plantae in the main page, and possibly keep Protista listed only to group the other smaller(?) phylogenic kingdoms (Chromista, Discicrista, Rhizaria). Note also that Mesomycetozoa are now part of the reformed kingdom Animalia (whose most species were moved into the new subkingdom of Metazoa), and are no longer related to other Protista. Because I have no account there, you can contact me on French Wikipedia: fr:Utilisateur:Verdy_p ::I can agree with quite alot of things. Don't see any need to rename Animalia or Fungi, I'm pretty sure they will be named nom. cons. for obvious reasons. I am aware of these ideas though. Can you state your source of this given taxonomy, or if it comes from a few sources name them seperately please :) --Kempm 15:59, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry for the multiple edits, there are tons of links to check... 86.221.98.19 16:03, 21 November 2006 (UTC) The sources are on the French page of Wikipedia which gives all the details: 86.221.98.19 16:04, 21 November 2006 (UTC) I am still editing the classification above, due to lots of heterogeneity in Wikispecies for the classification of Protista. Note that if Protista is kept, it should be clear that this is a reformed kingdom within the hyper-kingdom of Anterokonta, and that this reform was needed to make it monophyletic and to exclude species that are now part of the reformed kingdom of Plantae (in the same hyper-kingdom) and of the kingdom of Fungi (within the hyper-kingdom of Opisthokonta). 86.221.98.19 19:24, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Protista is not a clade! I think Protista could be kept as a kingdom. Just as long as it is stated clearly that Plants, Animals and Fungi are just the three most important branches of it. You could for example change the first page: the Biciliata is the same as what the author above here called Bikonta (and I think Bikonta is the correct name). The Opisthokonta and Amoebozoa are also monophylletic together, and that's about the current Sarcomastigota, where it should state Opisthokonta in stead of Choanozoa, because Opisthokonta includes Choanozoa and Mesomycetozoa (and animals and fungi). And then it's Choanozoa or Choanomonada or Choanoflagellata. Then the Bikonta. That group is split in 4 subgroups: Archaeplastida, Chromalveolata, Rhizaria and Excavata. The Archaeplastida, that are Glaucophyta, Rhodophyta and Chloroplastida (with Chloroplastida further divided in three seperate groups: Chlorophyta, Charophyta and Plantae). The Chromalveolata are Chromista + Alveolata. Alveolata contain Ciliophora, Dinozoa and Apicomplexa (incomplete list). The Chromista is a large group which is not 100% sure monophylletic. It is probably subdivided in one large group, the Stramenopila (including Chrysophyta, Xanthophyta, Phaeophyta, Bacillariophyta and probably more) and some smaller groups, like the Cryptophyta or the Haptophyta. The rest of the Bikonta is split among 2 new and still controversial groups, the Excavata and the Rhizaria. So my proposal: Sarcomastigota Amoebozoa Opisthokonta Choanozoa Mesomycetozoa Animalia Fungi Bikonta Archaeplastida Glaucophyta Rhodophyta Chloroplastida Chlorophyta Charophyta Plantae Chromalveolata Chromista Cryptophyta Haptophyta Stramenopila Chrysophyta Xanthophyta Phaeophyta Bacillariophyta Alveolata Ciliophora Dinozoa Apicomplexa Rhizaria Cercozoa Foraminifera Radiolaria Excavata Euglenozoa Euglenida Kinetoplastea There's probably a zillion groups I forgot because I don't know of them (I'm only a student). But I do believe that, if you take this basic structure of 6 large groups and some information about them on this page; and give the complete description and áll subdivisions on the page of that group, it would work very well and be more clear for someone simply interested in Protists. Feel free to fill in the groups I've missed. Twerbrou 12:49, 3 January 2007 (UTC) : Thank you Twerbrou, for adding to this discussion. A major overhaul of the highest levels of taxonomy is still in the pipeline for ToDo on wikispecies. We will definitely compare all proposals and see how everything will fit together. For now: can you name the author(s) of your proposal? If possible a weblink or the name of a book. --Kempm 13:01, 3 January 2007 (UTC) That is the grouping we learned in our course in university (Gent). Most of it (maybe all, I'm not sure) is also stated in an article from Adl et al. in 2005: The New Higher Level Classification of Eukaryotes with Emphasis on the Taxonomy of Protists. J. Eukaryot. Microbiol. 52(5), 2005 pp.399-451. I thought I'd mentioned it, but I hadn't. My mistake. Twerbrou 21:37, 4 January 2007 (UTC) references Is it appropriate to add links to reference material on Wikisource, such as s:1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Protista? Jayvdb 20:29, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Категория:Taxon:Eukaryota